LIGHT
by Aikawa Yue
Summary: Percayakah kalian pada Vampire, Werewolf, Akuma, Tenshi dan Youkai? Awalnya aku tidak mempercayai eksistensi mereka, tapi kemudian aku mempercayainya karena aku bagian dari mereka. Warn: OC, gaje, don't like don't read, no flame karena aku tidak memberikan toleransi bagi yang nge-flame, tanggung sendiri akibatnya. Berubah Genre gara-gara Kitsune -,-
1. Chapter 1

Puluhan tahun lalu, terjadi pembantaian sebuah klan. Sebuah klan yang kuat dan terpandang ini dibantai habis dalam waktu satu malam. Nama klan ini adalah Uchiha. Mereka yang berasal dari klan ini disebut Vampire.

Musuh dari klan Uchiha adalah klan Senju. Suatu klan yang anggotanya merupakan Werewolf. Malam bulan purnama itu menjadi saksi bisu pembantaian klan Uchiha.

Klan Senju yang dipimpin oleh Senju Hashirama dan klan Uchiha dipimpin oleh U schiha Madara. Mereka berdua pergi ke sebuah tempat yang disebut sebagai Lembah Akhir. Pertarungan antara hidup mati mereka berdua lakukan di sana.

Untuk pembantaian di komplek Uchiha dipimpin oleh Senju Tobirama, adik dari Senju Hashirama. Dengan perintahnya, anggota klan Senju lain membunuh Vampire dalam komplek itu tanpa belas kasihan.

Api berkobar di mana-mana. Aroma amis dari darah tercium dengan kuat ketika angin berhembus. Rumah-rumah porak poranda dengan darah yang mengalir. Banyak korban yang berjatuhan di kedua belah pihak, tapi kebanyakan berasal dari klan Uchiha. Abu dari bukti kematian para Vampire bertebaran di tanah yang di genangi darah.

Kuku dan taring para Werewolf tak luput dari darah. Mereka mencakar, menggigit dan menghancurkan kepala anggota klan Uchiha. Bulan yang bersinar di langit menjadikan komplek itu terlihat jelas.

Pembantaian itu di menangkan oleh klan Senju. Tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa ada seorang Vampire yang selamat, dan ia akan diberi julukan ..

.

.

.

The Last Angel

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: T**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Genre : Supernatural, Adventure**

 **Summary : Percayakah kalian pada Vampire, Werewolf, Yokai, Akuma dan Tenshi? Awalnya aku tidak mempercayai eksistensi mereka. Tapi kemudian aku mempercayainya, karena aku salah satu dari mereka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

POV START

Langit mendung dan hawa dingin berhembus di Kota Tokyo. Burung-burung bahkan sangat enggan untuk bersuara karena dinginnya udara. Aku mengeratkan jaket berwarna biru tua yang kukenakan. Uap panas keluar dari hidungku setiap aku bernapas. Hanya sedikit orang yang berjalan hilir mudik di trotoar tempatku melangkah. Kebanyakan dari mereka mungkin lebih suka tetap di rumah dengan selimut hangat dan segelas susu coklat.

Salju turun melewati hidungku dan jatuh ke trotoar yang dingin. Mendongakkan kepala dan aku dapat melihat bahwa salju akan turun dengan cepat. Butiran salju turun dengan lembut seperti kapas. Tak mau merasakan udara yang lebih dingin karena turunnya salju, aku berlari menuju sekolahku. Konoha High School.

Jam tangan di tangan kiriku menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih sepuluh menit. Kelas dimulai pukul delapan pagi, jadi aku masih memiliki waktu lima puluh menit untuk sampai di kelas. Kurasa berlari di tengah salju ini tidak cukup buruk.

Sampai di halaman sekolah, tak banyak murid yang datang. Kurasa mereka sudah sampai di kelas yang hangat karena memakai pemanas ruangan. Senyumku semakin berkembang mengingat ruangan kelas yang pastinya hangat.

Dengan langkah dipercepat aku melepaskan jaketku dan memasukkannya ke dalam loker bernomor 105, lokerku. Di depan pintu lokerku terdapat namaku sendiri. Shiina Yuuki, itu namaku. Seorang siswi Konoha High School angkatan kedua.

Kemudian mengganti sepatuku dengan sepatu khusus untuk sekolah. Lalu dengan langkah ringan aku berjalan menuju kelasku yang berada di lantai dua, 11-A.

"Kau sudah membaca berita hari ini?"

Sebelum aku duduk di bangkuku yang berada di kelas 11-A, temanku yang duduk di depanku bertanya. Aku masih diam, dan duduk di bangku kemudian menjawab pertanyaannya yang pastinya membuatnya kesal.

"Berita apa?"

Temanku yang duduk persis di depan mejaku ini bernama Yamanaka Ino. Gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang yang dikucir tinggi. Pony rambutnya yang panjang menutupi matanya yang berwarna hijau pucat sebelah kanan.

"Astaga, Yuuki. Ini berita terbaru dan banyak diperbincangkan di masyarakat. Mungkin hanya kau satu-satunya yang tidak tahu."

Tuh kan. Dia akan kesal dengan jawabanku. Toh, aku tak terlalu peduli dengan berita terbaru. Bukannya aku tak penasaran. Jika aku bertanya pada Ino, aku bersumpah kalau ia akan bicara panjang lebar tanpa henti. Dan itu hampir membuat telingaku mau copot.

Kuberikan senyum polos padanya. Dan dapat kulihat jika ia mendesah malas melihat kelakuanku.

"Jelaskan saja dengan singkat," kataku padanya.

Kemudian Ino memberikan ponselnya padaku. Di ponselnya terdapat sebuah link yang memunculkan berita terbaru. Aku membacanya dengan cepat.

 **Seorang Pria Ditemukan Tewas Dengan Keadaan Mengenaskan.**

 **-Pria yang berusia sekitar tiga puluhan ditemukan tewas dengan keadaan tubuh yang tidak utuh di sebuah gang sempit yang diapit dua bangunan besar dan bertingkat. Dua bangunan itu sebuah apertemen dan satu bangunan lagi yaitu rumah tua yang bertingkat dua. Mayat pertama kali ditemukan oleh seorang wanita berusia setengah abad yang akan membuang sampah di depan gang.**

 **Tubuh pria itu sangat tidak utuh. Sebuah badan tanpa kepala, tangan kanan yang terpotong, badan terbelah dua tepat di perut ...**

Refleks aku menyodorkan ponsel yang kupegang pada Ino. Sungguh, aku tak tahan membaca dan membayangkan keadaan tubuh orang itu. Mengingatnya saja membuatku mau muntah. Siapa orang yang tega membunuh pria tersebut dengan sangat keji seperti itu? Orang pengidap psycho saja tidak akan berbuat lebih seperti itu. Aku membayangkan wanita berusia sekitar setengah abad itu terkena trauma. Sangat trauma.

Ino yang menerima ponselnya kembali berwajah kaget. Mungkin ia tidak siap jika aku mengembalikan ponselnya dengan cepat. Ia tersenyum aneh padaku. Firasatku buruk kali ini, harus mendengar sesuatu yang tidak ada, atau mungkin takhayul bagiku. Tapi tidak untuknya.

"Kau tahu," ia membuka mulutnya,"kata orang-orang, yang membunuh pria itu pasti Akuma." Katanya dengan wajah bergidik ketakutan. Walau dari sorot matanya menunjukkan ketertarikan.

"Coba kau bayangkan. Ada Akuma di zaman modern seperti ini. Ah, coba aku dapat melihatnya," mata Ino berbinar-binar. Bahkan ia mengatakannya dengan nada semangat. Kali ini aku berpikir apa kewarasannya berkurang?

Aku memandang Ino dengan datar. "Akuma itu tidak ada Ino," sekali lagi aku mengatakan hal yang pasti mendapat sangkalan dari Ino.

"Huh. Kalau sih, aku yakinkan pun tidak akan percaya." Ia mendengus kesal. "Tapi beneran lho, bahkan polisi pun mendatangkan pendeta untuk mengecek tempat itu. Dan pembunuhan ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya dalam sebulan."

Mungkin aku lupa mengatakannya bahwa kasus pria tua ini yang ketiga kalinya dalam sebulan. Pada awal bulan November ini, atau pada tanggal 3 November, terjadi kasus kematian satu keluarga. Kejadian ini terjadi di Kyoto. Keluarga itu dibunuh dengan sangat sadis, aku tidak tahu apa penyebab keluarga itu dibunuh. Tak ada jejak lain selain cakaran hewan yang ada di dinding-dinding rumah itu. Bahkan polisi pun tidak tahu siapa pembunuhnya, banyak yang mengatakan jika itu ulah Werewolf, manusia serigala. Aku mendapat informasi ini dari Ino yang terus berceramah kepadaku selama jam istirahat.

Lalu kasus kedua terjadi pada pertengahan bulan. Korbannya kalau tidak salah seorang laki-laki yang masih SMA, ia dibunuh di apartemennya yang berada di district Shibuya. Buktinya pun tidak ada. Tapi aku benar-benar muak dengan pembunuhan ini. Sadis, tak berperikemanusiaan, apa yang dipikirkan oleh si pembunuh. Tak tahukah ia bahwa setiap makhluk hidup pantas untuk mendapat ketenangan.

Kasus ketiga adalah ini. Kematian pria tua ini. Hah, aku cuma dapat menghela napas. Sedangkan Ino masih berkoar-koar -aku memanggil Ino dengan sebutan ini, tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Beruntung guru yang mengajar hari ini sudah datang, sehingga kefokusan Ino beralih ke depan. Lebih baik aku mendengar guru menjelaskan pelajaran dari pada mendengar Ino berkoar-koar tentang Werewolf dan Akuma.

POV END

 **~oOo~**

Di luar gedung sekolah tempat Yuuki menuntut ilmu, lebih tepatnya di bawah rimbunan pepohonan. Terdapat sepasang mata berwarna merah yang menatap gadis itu dalam diam.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," gumamnya lirih. Sosok itu terus memperhatikan Yuuki tanpa di sadari oleh gadis itu.

 **TBC**

Tsuki: Err, jujur saja aku tak yakin dengan fic ini.

Yumika: Kali ini Yuuki-senpai yang eksis. Ne, Tsuki. Bagaimana dengan fic mu yang lain?

Tsuki: Please, jangan tanya. Aku pusing memikirkannya. Nanti ku cicil deh.

Akira: Jika kalian suka, fic ini akan lanjut. Kalau tidak, bakal dihapus.

Yumika: Lanjut tidaknya tergantung kalian. Review~

Tsuki: Chapter duanya akan menyorot Tobirama, karena dia juga tokoh penting dalam fic ini.


	2. Chapter 2

'Tobirama...'

Siapa kamu? Apa yang kamu lakukan? Untuk dan demi apa kamu hidup? Apa yang kamu perjuangkan?

'Tobirama...'

Siapa kamu? Suara itu... Suara yang mendengung dalam pikiranku, dalam darah dan teriakkan mereka yang kotor.

'Tanah ini bahkan bukan untuk mereka.'

Itu benar ... Di mana pun tidak ada tempat bagi mereka. Mereka adalah busuk, suatu kesalahan yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada. Darah suci yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada dalam darah mereka yang kotor.

'Itu benar ... Seharusnya leluhur mereka tidaklah meminum darah Tuhan.'

Darah binatang mengalir dalam nadiku. Putih adalah aku... Cengkeraman dari cakar yang membenamkan kepala Vampire kotor ke dalam tanah, dan meremas kepala itu hingga pecah.

Kejadian itu terjadi saat malam bulan purnama. Kebencian kuat ada padaku. Untuk apa? Demi tujuan apa?

'Kita adalah penguasa malam, dan itu adalah ketetapan mutlak... Bahkan jika mereka datang dari tempat yang sama... Mereka harus ada di bawah kita, kita adalah atas dalam rantai kekuasaan ini.'

Itu benar... Mereka Vampire, harus merangkak di bawah kami... Itulah mereka.. Itulah mereka yang sebenarnya.

Cakarku yang menusuk jantung mereka. Dan merobek tubuh itu bagaikan kertas. Setiap serangan mereka yang dapat aku hindari.

Serigala lain.. Teman-temanku yang lain, yang sama denganku.

Vampire membalas dengan apa yang mereka punya. Salah satu dari mereka berhasil melukai saudaraku yang lain. Tapi kami tidak akan kalah. Karena kami kembali dengan apa yang kami bawa dalam darah kami.

Aku mengejarnya... Aku mengejar Vampire itu. Aku mendapatkannya dan dia bergetar dalam ketakutan. Dua telapak tanganku berada di depan dan belakang kepalanya.

Dan suara tulang patah, Vampire itu jatuh dengan posisi leher yang salah.

Aku telah memutar tulang lehernya.

Aku meninggalkannya yang mulai memudar meninggalkan dunia ini. Kemudian mulai memburu Vampire yang lain.

Aku mencakar mereka dalam wujud serigala.

Aku menggigit leher mereka hingga putus.

Semua dari mereka telah musnah... Eksistensi mereka hilang.

Dan kami kembali ke puncak rantai ini.

Namun dalam pandangan kami bertemu dalam api yang mengelilingi.

Mata shapire-nya menatapku penuh atas rasa takut. Air mata keluar dari kedua matanya. Fisiknya yang berbeda jauh dengan Uchiha tidak membuatku untuk tidak membunuhnya.

'Bunuh.. Bunuh gadis kecil itu.'

Kau! Sebenarnya siapa kau? Berhenti bicara dalam kepalaku. Suara itu hilang dari kepalaku.

Atensiku kembali pada gadis itu. Dia harus menjadi milikku.

Aku menjauh dari saudaraku, tanpa mereka sadari. Mendekatinya.. Mendapati gadis kecil yang sebenarnya Vampire itu mundur menjauhiku. Membuat senyum ini makin lebar dalam wujud binatang ini.

Dia menggigil dan akan menangis.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, aku pergi membawa gadis Vampire itu bersamaku.. Menghilang dalam gelapnya malam. Tanpa sepengetahuan saudaraku.

Vampire adalah kotor atas darah mereka... Tapi mengapa... Mengapa bisa begini?

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: T**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Genre : Supernatural, Adventure**

 **Summary : Percayakah kalian pada Vampire, Werewolf, Yokai, Akuma dan Tenshi? Awalnya aku tidak mempercayai eksistensi mereka. Tapi kemudian aku mempercayainya, karena aku salah satu dari mereka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Opening song Crossing Field by LiSA**

Seorang peri sebesar telapak tangan orang dewasa terbang di dalam sebuah mansion khas Jepang. Ia terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Beberapa kali ia hampir menabrak penghuni mansion itu, tapi peri kecil itu berhasil menghindar.

Peri itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu geser yang terbuat dari kayu. Dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil, ia membuka pintu itu dengan keras.

"PAPA!" Teriakan dari peri kecil itu cetar membahana.

Sebuah bantal berwarna putih mengarah ke arah peri kecil itu. Karena peri itu memiliki refleks yang baik, ia dapat menghindar.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu," suara baritone nan datar itu keluar saat peri kecil itu masuk ke dalam kamar.

Peri itu tertawa polos. "Hehe, aku cuma menggodamu kok."

Suara pria yang masih bergelung dalam selimut itu berdecak kesal. "Apa maumu?"

Peri itu terbang mendekat.

Sang pria masih tertidur di kasur. Atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidur. Selera tidurnya hilang ketika peri kecil itu masuk dan berteriak. Sumpah, dari mana peri itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu.

Sudah cukup dengan kakaknya yang memanggilkan adik manis. Dan ia tak mau mendapat julukan aneh lagi.

"Ne, kau tak mau keluar. Ini sudah pagi."

Peri itu menarik selimut yang ia kenakan. Kembali peri itu mendapat delikkan tajam dari korbannya. Si peri memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia sudah kebal dengan tatapan itu.

Sang pria itu pasrah saja. Toh percuma mendeliknya dengan tatapan tajam. Justru kejahilannya akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

Berbicara soal peri itu. Ia bernama Lunette Aeria. Peri terakhir yang ditemukan di reruntuhan klan Tatsuhiko (klan Tenshi) tinggal. Kakaknya yang menemukannya, lalu memberikan peri itu padanya.

'Kau perlu partner, dan kurasa ia cocok denganmu,' itu yang dikatakan kakaknya padanya.

Semenjak kedatangan peri itu, hari-harinya sangat berwarna. Sangat berwarna seperti rambut Kiseki no Sedai (lho?).

Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi setelah mengusir peri itu terlebih dahulu. Dengan semangat dan senyum, peri itu keluar kamarnya.

Tak sampai tiga puluh menit, ia sudah keluar kamar. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Ia mendengus kasar saat mendapati kepalanya diduduki seekor peri yang tadi membangunkannya dengan ketidakberperikemanusiaan.

Dua orang itu keluar kompleks Senju.

Mereka adalah Senju Tobirama dan Lunette Aeria. Untuk menyembunyikan eksistensinya, Aeria masuk ke dalam kantong jaket yang dipakai Tobirama.

Pria itu sendiri memakai kaos warna hitam dan jaket warna biru donker. Untuk bawahannya ia memakai jelana panjang dan sepatu pantofel warna hitam.

Dinginnya salju pagi itu sama sekali tidak mengusiknya.

Setiap gadis atau wanita yang melihatnya pasti memerah. Dan Tobirama menganggap hal itu sebagai angin lalu saja.

Mereka berdua berjalan sampai di sebuah bangunan sekolah Konoha High School. Beruntung ruang kelas yang mereka awasi berada di lantai dua, dan di bawah ruang kelas itu terdapat taman yang di tumbuhi pepohonan yang rimbun. Sehingga Tobirama bisa bersembunyi.

Mereka berdua memandang seorang gadis berambut jingga dengan mata shapire yang sedang bercengkerama dengan temannya.

Kepala kecil warna ungu keluar dari saku jaketnya. Ia juga memandang gadis yang sama.

"Dia ya. Yang kau cari?" Tanya Aeria.

"Hn," balasnya dingin.

Aeria terbang dan duduk di bahu kanan Tobirama. "Auranya... Sangat aneh."

Pria berambut abu-abu itu menatap bingung Aeria.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Auranya itu terasa terang tapi gelap secara bersamaan."

Tobirama tetap diam seribu bahasa. Tapi pandangannya tetap fokus ke arah gadis itu.

"Ne, namanya siapa?"

"Shiina Yuuki."

Aeria ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban Tobirama. Senyum jahil keluar dari bibirnya. Ia berniat menggoda pria minim ekspresi ini.

"Wah, sepertinya aku harus memanggilnya Mama. Benar kan, Papa?"

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Tobirama mendelik tajam ke arah Aeria yang tersenyum polos. Ingin sekali ia meremas makhluk kecil ini jika bisa. Ya, jika bisa. Karena makhluk kecil ini pasti akan mengadukan yang tidak-tidak pada kakaknya. Dan berujung dirinya yang dihukum.

Mata ruby-nya ia alihkan ke depan ketika ia merasakan aura sangat gelap. Lebih gelap dari ras yang dulu ia bunuh. Tatapannya ia tujukan pada seorang remaja laki-laki yang sekelas dengan Yuuki.

"Sial!" Umpatnya kesal.

"Apa? Ada apa?" Tanya Aeria bingung.

"Ada Akuma yang sekelas dengan Yuuki."

Mata ice blue milik Aeria membelalak lebar. Peri itu terbang di atas bahu Tobirama.

"Laki-laki berambut pirang itu, berasal dari klan Akuma Lucifer."

Kedua tangan Tobirama mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Aeria pada pria di sampingnya.

"Kita tunggu waktu yang tepat, lalu membunuh Akuma itu."

Aeria memandang Tobirama dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Emosi kemarahan tercetak jelas dalam manik ruby pria itu.

"Aku menurut saja. Jadi, bisa kita sarapan. Aku belum makan sedari tadi," ajak Aeria. Kemudian mereka berdua pergi dari tempat itu. Kembali mengawasi setelah sarapan.

 **~oOo~**

Seperti biasa, kini Yuuki pulang setelah tadi bekerja di Cafe. Sebuah cafe yang bernama Sanctuary's Cafe yang terletak di tempat strategis.

Malam ini terasa lebih dingin. Jaket tebal berwarna kuning yang dikenakan Yuuki tidak terlalu berpengaruh untuk menghangatkannya. Uap panas keluar ketika ia bernapas melalui mulut. Jam yang berdetik di tangan kanannya menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Gadis itu sedikit bersyukur karena besok adalah hari minggu. Sehingga ia bisa tidur sampai siang.

Udara di sekitar Yuuki terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Terasa mencekam dan ... gelap.

Ia mengusap tengkuknya dan memandang sekeliling. Terlihat lebih sepi dari biasanya.

Tiba-tiba tempat itu berubah. Yang semua trotoar jalanan berubah menjadi hambaran rumput dengan beberapa pohon. Langit di atasnya tidak berwarna biru gelap melainkan berwarna merah.

Wajah putihnya memucat. Ia tak tahu ini di mana. Aura yang dikeluarkan hutan ini sangat misterius.

Gadis itu merasakan ada yang datang dari arah belakang. Yuuki memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan mendapati sebuah bola hitam kemerah-merahan mengarah padanya. Mata shapire-nya membelalak terkejut.

Sebelum bola itu sampai padanya, seseorang memeluknya dan menghindar. Gadis itu menutup matanya karena terkejut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Terdengar suara baritone yang masuk ke gendang telinganya.

Yuuki baru menyadari jika ia di peluk. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang yang ... menggendongnya bridal style. Dari pandangannya ia dapat melihat seorang laki-laki yang memandang lubang hasil ledakan.

Dari gelapnya malam, ia bisa melihat jika pria itu berambut abu-abu.

"Sial!" Umpat pria itu kesal. "Pegangan."

Sebuah bola hitam kembali mengarah ke arah pria itu. Pria itu menghindar, dan mengharuskan Yuuki untuk mengeratkan tangannya.

Secara refleks Yuuki mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher pria ini. Tempat yang semula menjadi pijakkan pria ini sekarang berlubang dengan diameter tiga meter dan kedalaman satu meter.

Yuuki merasakan jika ia diturunkan dari gendongan pria ini. Setelah kedua kakinya berpijak pada tanah, ia memandang lubang tempat bola energi itu meledak.

Kedua tangannya bergetar ketakutan. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Semua ini seperti mustahil. Ia berharap ini hanya mimpi dan kemudian terbangun esok paginya. Tapi percuma saja. Semua ini nyata. Sangat nyata.

Tobirama, pria yang tadi menolong Yuuki tahu jika gadis ini bergetar. Kedua tangannya masih memeluk gadis ini.

"A-Apa i-itu?" Tanya Yuuki lirih.

"Aku akan menjawabnya nanti. Sekarang selamatkan dirimu dulu."

Takut. Mata shapire Yuuki memandang pria yang menyelamatkannya. Seorang pria dengan rambut putih, ada coretan warna merah dikedua pipinya dan dagu. Juga sepasang mata ruby yang menatap tajam ke depan.

Pandangan mata pria itu mengarah padanya. Manik ruby yang menarik dirinya ke dalam cahaya bulan merah yang digenangi darah. Indah sekaligus mengerikan.

"Bersembunyilah. Aeria akan membantumu."

Setelah pria itu mengatakan hal itu padanya, seekor peri berambut ungu terbang dan mendorong punggungnya. Menjauh dari arena pertarungan.

Setelah gadis itu benar-benar telah jauh. Setidaknya ia dapat bersembunyi selagi ia membunuh Akuma itu. Karena ia tahu tempat ini sudah berbeda dimensi.

 **~oOo~**

Aku menatapnya dingin.

Sosok berjubah hitam dengan topi fedora yang menutupi wajahnya. Dibalik topi itu, sepasang mata berwarna kuning pucat bersinar dalam kegelapan.

"Tidak kusangka kau dapat mengikutiku ke dunia ini. Aku terlalu meremehkanmu, Werewolf," ucapnya dingin.

Ini adalah dunia yang dibuat oleh Akuma itu. Suatu kemampuan yang dapat membuat dimensi sendiri. Dengan dilihat dari kemampuannya dalam menciptakan dimensi ini, maka dapat dipastikan jika ia tidak dapat dianggap remeh.

"Aku sudah curiga denganmu sejak tadi."

Aku dan Aeria sudah mengawasi makhluk ini. Seekor Akuma yang sekelas dengan Yuuki.

Ia tertawa. "Seekor Werewolf melindungi gadis Vampire. Ironis sekali," Akuma itu berkata sinis padaku.

Diam. Adalah ide terbaik.

"Padahal kau sendiri yang membantai klan Vampire. Dan kau malah berbalik melindunginya?"

Ia berusaha memprovokasiku. Tapi itu percuma.

"Apa maumu?" Tanyaku pada akhirnya. "Makhluk sepertimu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Vampire seperti dia."

Ia kembali tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaanku.

Tapi aku tetap diam. Dengan cakar yang sudah tumbuh dalam kedua tanganku.

Ia berhenti tertawa. "Heh, dengan kematiannya. Klan Lucifer akan dapat menguasai dua dunia."

Aku terkejut dengan perkataannya, walau wajahku tetap datar dan dingin. Jadi ini arti dari perkataan Aeria pagi tadi.

Ia meluruskan tangannya ke depan. Sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan lebar 3 meter dengan lambang klan Lucifer tercipta di depannya.

Dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar puluhan tombak demonic power yang mengarah padaku.

Duarr

Suara ledakan terdengar memekakkan telinga. Hembusan angin dari tekanan ledakkan yang dihasilkan membuat pohon-pohon yang ada dalam dunia ini roboh.

Ledakan itu menghasilkan kawah berdiameter tiga puluh meter dengan kedalaman dua puluh satu meter.

Aku cukup cepat untuk berpindah tempat. Lokasiku sekitar 150 m dari kelelawar malam itu.

Debu dan asap mengepul.

Kami masih diam di tempat.

Aku harus dapat membuat rencana sebelum dia menemukanku.

Akuma hanya bisa dapat dikalahkan dengan benda suci. Dan aku ...

Benar. Pedang itu, pedang yang diberikan Aeria padaku. Pedang itu dapat dipakai.

"Kutemukan kau, Anjing."

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Dia berada di kananku dengan pedang demonic yang mengarah ke leherku.

Crash

Aku berhasil menghindar tapi lengan kananku terluka.

Sial. Racun dalam demonic-nya sangat berbahaya. Jika tidak dikeluarkan maka aku akan mati.

Belum sempat aku berpikir, ia sudah datang ke arahku dengan pedang terhunus.

Kembali aku menghilang dengan cepat. Pergi ke tempat yang cukup aman. Selagi tangan kiriku menyembuhkan luka di bahu kananku.

'Aku akan membalasmu makhluk hina.'

Dengan cakar di tangan kiriku, aku menghilang dan muncul di belakangnya. Aku mencakar punggungnya secara diagonal. Membentuk luka memanjang yang mengeluarkan darah.

Kemudian aku menendang punggungnya dengan kaki kanan yang dialiri chakra. Membuat makhluk itu terpental jauh.

Walau ku tahu ia dapat berdiri, dengan luka itu.

Topi yang ia kenakan terlepas saat ia terhempas. Menampakkan rambut hitam spiky dengan warna mata kuning pucat. Salah satu dari ciri Akuma.

Dengan kecepatan yang melebihi manusia biasa, ia berlari ke arahku dengan pedang demonic.

Aku menangkis pedang demonic-nya dengan kunai yang telah di aliri chakra. Mendorongnya dengan kuat lalu membentuk satu segel tangan.

'Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu.'

Dari udara di sekitar muncul dua ekor naga air yang menyerang makhluk itu.

Ia menghindari salah satu naga airku dan menebas yang satu lagi.

Dengan mengecohnya, aku berlari ke arahnya dengan pedang perak panjang yang Aeria berikan padaku.

Ia menahannya dengan pedang demonic-nya.

Adu kemampuan berpedang di mulai dari sini.

Kami terus menunjukkan kemampuan berpedang kami dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

Menangkis, menyayat, menebas, menusuk, dan menahan.

Luka yang dihasilkan oleh pedang demonic-nya yang tadi melukaiku membuatku kesakitan.

"Hah ... Sepertinya ... kau kesulitan."

Dia menghentikan gerakannya dan membuat jarak dariku. Begitu juga denganku.

Aku tetap diam. Kau tak boleh menunjukkan sisi lemahmu saat bertarung.

Menghilang dalam sekejap dan kembali muncul di belakang Akuma itu. Aku memotong tangan kirinya dengan pedang yang sudah teraliri chakra.

Membuat makhluk itu berteriak. Ia mengumpat padaku dan melemparkan bola energi demonic power.

Kembali aku menghindar.

Darah berwarna merah keluar dari tangannya.

Ia menatapku dengan bengis. Luka yang dihasilkan dari tebasan pedang ini membuatnya tak dapat beregenerasi.

"Excalibur," desisnya.

Sejak awal aku memang mengetahui jika pedang ini adalah Excalibur. Pedang pembunuh Akuma.

Ia membuat bola demonic dengan ukuran besar. Kemudian mengkompresnya menjadi lebih kecil.

Aku menancapkan Excalibur ke tanah dan membuat segel tangan dengan sangat cepat.

Ia menembakkan bola yang hanya sebesar bola basket itu ke arahku.

Segel tanganku sudah selesai. Merentangkan kedua tanganku dan tercipta robekan dimensi. Lubang itu menyerap demonic power nya dan aku pindahkan ke tempat lain.

"Hah ... hah ... hah ..."

Sial. Jurus tadi belum sempurna dan aku memakainya. Chakraku terkuras, racunnya juga masih ada dan menyebar.

Lucifer itu masih ada di sana. Ia sama kelelahannya denganku, tapi ia lebih parah karena pengaruh elemen cahaya pada Excalibur. Sekali lagi aku menghilang dan menyabetkan pedang excalibur ini pada dadanya dan menciptakan luka gores yang panjang dan dalam.

"Arggghhhhh," teriaknya.

Tak melupakan kesempatan, aku kembali memberikan luka pada tangan kanannya hingga terputus.

Makhluk hina itu jatuh ke tanah dengan suara bedebum yang cukup keras.

Melompat menjauh dan seringai aku tunjukkan melihat hasil karyaku padanya. Perlahan dunia ini berubah menjadi hutan seperti semula. Dimensi yang ia ciptakan sudah lenyap.

Kemudian di samping Akuma itu muncul lubang vortex dan keluar akuma lain.

Sial. Jika aku melawan mereka berdua, aku bisa mati.

"Waw, tak kusangka kau bisa dikalahkan oleh Anjing itu, Ashalim," ucap sarkas Akuma yang baru datang itu.

Walau jarak mereka denganku sangat jauh, tapi inderaku sebagai Werewolf sangat tajam.

"Diam kau, Agura! Lebih baik kau membantuku," bentak Akuma yang dikalahkan olehku.

"Yare-yare," Akuma yang bernama Agura itu berjongkok di samping Akuma yang aku kalahkan.

Mata warna hitam Agura menatapku. "Sampai di sini dulu, Anjing."

Kemudian mereka menghilang di telan vortex.

"Uhuk," aku memuntahkan darah segar. Ternyata aku juga mendapatkan serangan darinya.

Pedang perakku jatuh ke tanah di sampingku.

Brukk

Bahkan tenaga untuk berdiri pun aku tak punya. Jatuh ke tanah karena kelelahan dan kehabisan stamina.

Sebelum kesadaranku hilang, aku melihat seseorang yang berlari ke arahku dengan raut wajah pucat. Sekaligus pandangan mata khawatir.

'Yuuki, kau tak pantas memperlihatkan raut itu padaku.'

Juga sebuah benda kecil yang memanggilku dengan panggilan ... 'Papa'.

Kemudian kesadaranku hilang.

 **~oOo~**

 **~TBC~**

 **Ending song Holy Shine by DaisyxDaisy**

Airis: Selesai. Bersambung sampai sini.

Yumika: Um, review-nya ...

Tsuki: Selamat bagi Ashalim Lucifer yang telah mengatakn 'U-pacman next ajalah Kampret'. Anda telah tersiksa di fic ini. (Evil Smirk)

Airis: Ada yang bilang kurang sadis.

Reiji: Coba aja kayak gini. Mata di congkel pakai pisau bedah. Kaki dan tangan ditembaki dengan timah panas. Di pasak di tanda salib, lalu telapak tangan di paku dengan kayu yang tajam. Kemudian dicambuk dengan cambuk neraka milik Hades. Sendi-sendi jari tangan dan kaki dipotong perlahan-lahan, kemudian potong lidahnya.

Yumika: (Merinding)

Tsuki: Idemu cukup bagus, Reiji. (Menyeringai)

Airis: Daripada ngomongin adegan sadis, review ya~


	3. Chapter 3

Suasana di ruangan yang temaram itu sangat mencekam. Obor-obor yang menancap di dinding hanya memberikan sedikit cahaya dari api yang membara. Patung-patung berbentuk iblis menjadi hiasan di dinding ruangan yang berwarna abu-abu suram. Sebuah singgasana berwarna merah berdiri dengan kokoh di ujung ruangan, berdiri menghadap pintu yang tertutup.

Sesosok laki-laki berambut merah api duduk dengan aura kepemimpinan di singgasana tersebut. Iris keemasan dengan pupil vertikal miliknya menatap tajam ke arah pintu di hadapannya. Sudah cukup lama ia menunggu dari waktu yang telah disepakati.

 _Tuk tuk tuk_

Jari tangan kanannya ia ketukkan ke singgasana yang ia duduki. Kesal karena menunggu cukup lama.

 _Krieett..._

Pintu dengan lebar 2x3 meter itu terbuka, membuat suara decitan yang

terdengar keras di ruangan itu. Dari balik pintu itu muncul sosok laki-laki berambut hitam yang memakai pakaian kasual. Laki-laki itu berjalan dengan langkah santai namun tegap ke arah sosok yang duduk di singgasana. Berlutut dengan satu kaki kepada sosok berambut merah itu.

"Kau membuatku menunggu, Agura," ujar dingin laki-laki berambut merah itu begitu melihat Agura. Sosok berambut hitam itu berlutut di hadapannya.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatan hamba, Kitsune-sama," pinta Agura dengan

hormat. Kitsune, laki-laki berambut merah itu memicingkan matanya ke arah Agura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Laporanmu," singkat, padat, dan jelas. Perintahnya pada Agura.

"Ha'i . Sesuai informasi yang diberikan Aditya, gadis itu memang orang yang kita cari. Namun ada sesuatu yang aneh dari gadis itu."

"Aneh?" gumam Kitsune penasaran begitu mendengar informasi aneh itu. Kekesalannya hilang sudah, digantikan rasa penasaran-walaupun sikapnya tetap tenang sebagaimana mestinya ketua klan ternama.

"Ya. Samar-samar, namun saya merasakan aura klan yang telah punah. Kecil kemungkinannya karena tertutupi oleh auranya yang sekarang," lanjut Agura, "juga.. Seorang dari Klan Senju melindungi gadis itu."

Menyeringai kecil mendengar laporan dari Agura. Hal menarik yang lebih menarik dari melihat klan terdahulu punah. Seolah mendapatkan mainan baru yang sayang kalau dilewatkan.

"Menarik, sangat menarik," ucapnya sedikit kegirangan. "Terus awasi pergerakan mereka. Perintahkan Aditya untuk melihat perkembangan gadis itu. Aku ingin tahu pilihannya di masa depan nanti saat mengetahui kebenarannya."

"Yes, my Lord ."

Membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kini hanya ada Kitsune yang masih duduk di singgasanya dengan seringai yang semakin lebar.

"Khukhukhu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **OC © Aikawa Tsuki, dkk...**

 **Rating: M (gore)**

 **Pair: ?**

 **Genre: Supernatural, Adventure**

 **Summary : Percayakah kalian pada Vampire, Werewolf, Yokai, Akuma dan Tenshi? Awalnya aku tidak mempercayai eksistensi mereka. Tapi kemudian aku mempercayainya, karena aku salah satu dari mereka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Opening song Crossing Field by LiSA**

Setelah membaringkan sesosok laki-laki berambut putih ke ranjang rumahnya dengan penuh perjuangan dan memberikan pertolongan sebisanya.

"Begini saja tidak cukup," komentar peri kecil berambut ungu. Peri itu terbang menatap laki-laki yang terbaring pingsan itu.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Tanya gadis lain yang berambut jingga panjang. Mata saphire-nya menatap khawatir pada peri itu.

Merasa ditatap, tatap peri kecil itu balas menatap gadis itu, memperhatikan wajah sang gadis yang memucat.

"Gunakan kekuatanmu," ucapnya dengan wajah serius.

"E-Ehh!?" Terkejut. Mana mungkin ia memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukannya-walau ia baru saja melihat hal yang baru sekaligus mengerikan di depan matanya.

"Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir," ucap Aeria. Melihat gadis itu mau membantah, sang peri kembali bersuara. "Percayalah padaku dan kemampuanmu. Aku adalah mentormu, aku akan membantumu."

Kedua manik saphire Yuuki menatap Aeria yang berwajah serius. Lalu ia menatap pemuda yang terbaring di ranjang kamarnya. Luka sayatan yang hampir memenuhi sekujur tubuh pemuda itu tetap mengeluarkan darah walau tidak terlalu banyak. Aura laki-laki itu juga samar-samar memudar.

Ia tak bisa membiarkan seseorang terluka ataupun meninggal karena dirinya. Selain itu laki-laki itu telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Baiklah. Akan aku lakukan," memantapkan hatinya dan menghapuskan keraguan. Ia siap membantu peri kecil itu. "Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Senyum lebar tercipta di wajah Aeria ketika mendengar keputusan dari Yuuki.

"Oke. Ini agak sulit, tapi kau harus yakin pada dirimu."

Menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan peri itu. Ia yakin pada dirinya, akan ia lakukan sebisanya. Berdiri dan menghadap laki-laki yang terbaring dengan wajah pucat itu.

"Ikuti instruksiku. Letakkan tanganmu ke dadanya. Kesulitan ada di sini, konsentrasi Yuuki, rasakan aliran energi yang ada di tubuhmu."

Melakukan apa yang dikatakan Aeria padanya, Yuuki menutup matanya dan menenangkan hatinya. Ia merasakan aliran energi berwarna keemasan yang mengalir melewati setiap pembuluh darahnya, gadis itu tak percaya apa yang dirasakannya. Ini bukan mimpi, melainkan kenyataan. Namun ia langsung tersadar, saat ini bukan saatnya untuk terkagum.

"Pelan tapi pasti, alirkan energimu ke telapak tangan dan transfer ke Tobirama. Jangan terlalu besar ataupun kecil, karena bisa sangat berbahaya. Stabil dan terus menerus," lanjut Aeria begitu melihat energi keemasan Yuuki keluar dari tubuhnya walau masih lemah, tapi jika diasah dengan baik, Iblis pun takluk karenanya.

Pelan tapi pasti Yuuki mengalirkan energinya ke telapak tangan. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia melakukan penyembuhan dengan cara seperti ini dan TANPA latihan. Nyawa seseorang kini berada di tangannya, semua tergantung pada dirinya. Biarkan semua mengalir seperti air.

Peri kecil itu sedikit kagum dengan cara penyembuhan Yuuki yang cepat belajar meskipun seorang pemula.

 _'Woww... Prinsip mengalir seperti air dan sebagaimana mestinya tanpa dihalangi. Ketenangannya juga perlu diacungi jempol,'_ batin Aeria. "Dari lukanya dibutuhkan waktu sekitar 2 jam penyembuhan, berjuanglah Yuuki. Teruslah mengalirkan energimu seperti itu."

Mengangguk pelan mendengarnya. Ia harus berjuang mempertahankan penyembuhannya ini. Tapi, dua jam? Ia tidak tahu apakah sanggup untuk melakukannya. Seorang pemula yang bahkan tidak mengetahui dunia supranatural diminta untuk melakukan ini sama sekali bukan hal yang biasa.

"Tapi karena kau pemula dan belum terbiasa, satu jam cukup. Sisanya ia bisa beristirahat sendiri," keringanan yang diberikan Aeria membuatnya lega, tapi tetap saja ia tak boleh lengah sedikit saja. Jika ia lengah maka nyawa laki-laki ini akan melayang.

Waktu terus bergulir dan Yuuki masih setia mengobati luka laki-laki itu. Bisa dibilang lukanya sangat parah, jika bukan manusia biasa sudah dipastikan ia akan mati. Peluh membanjiri wajah Yuuki yang kelelahan, baginya ini hal yang sulit, sangat sulit.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik," puji Aeria begitu Yuuki selesai melakukan penyembuhan. Senyum lebar tak lepas dari wajahnya karna berhasil menjadi seorang mentor bagi Yuuki.

"Hahh... Hahh... Hahhh... " napas Yuuki tersenggal-senggal. Ia terduduk di pinggir ranjang karena kelelahan mengobati Tobirama. Kini luka laki-laki itu sudah berkurang 50% dan bisa sembuh dengan beristirahat dalam waktu yang lama.

"Hahh... Aku... Lelah... " begitu mengatakan hal itu Yuuki langsung jatuh pingsan, membuat Aeria tersenyum maklum.

Diliriknya jam dinding di kamar itu, pukul 5 pagi. Banyak kejadian yang dialami gadis berambut jingga itu seharian ini. Mulai dari diincar oleh akuma , bertemu elf seperti dirinya, dan hebatnya lagi ia juga bertemu werewolf . Sudah sepantasnya ia mendapat istirahat yang nyaman untuk sementara, ya, untuk sementara.

"Mulai saat ini hidupmu berubah Yuuki, semua tergantung padamu. Keselamatan dunia ada padamu, berjuanglah," gumam lirih Aeria saat melihat wajah dua orang yang tertidur lelap. "Aku juga perlu tidur." Peri kecil itu berbaring di samping Yuuki yang tertidur di pinggir ranjangpin dengan kedua tangan gadis itu sebagai bantal.

Malam yang suram terlewati dengan cukup baik. Namun hari-hari yang akan datang tidak akan seindah hari ini, banyak gelapnya dunia yang akan bermunculan satu per satu. Mengubah dunia yang sudah kotor ini menjadi lebih kotor. Cahaya-cahaya harapan akan menghilang seiring kegelapan menguasai, meninggalkan satu cahaya yang akan menjadi penentu dunia.

Terang-atau gelap?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya matahari menerobos melalui sela-sela gorden kamar dengan nuansa putih polos yang minim dengan perabotan. Suara burung mulai sedikit terdengar karena hari sudah siang.

Seekor peri kecil masih bergelayut manja di ranjang, tidak ada niat untuk bangun walau hari sudah siang dan sinar matahari sama sekali tidak mengganggunya.

Berbeda dengan gadis berambut jingga yang sudah bangun sejak tadi-karena hari memang sudah sangat siang. Tentunya ia panik begitu jam menunjukkan pukul setengah dua. Beberapa message ia terima dari pemilik kafe tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu. Hidup sendirian seperti dirinya membuatnya mau tak mau harus bekerja untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

Meminta ijin dengan alasan ia sedang tak enak badan dan perlu beristirahat tentu bisa ditoleransi oleh atasannya.

Namun sejak kejadian semalam, ia harus membuang jauh-jauh mitos tentang makhluk supranatural yang diceritakan Ino, sebab mereka benar-benar ada. Berpikir tentang Ino, teman pirangnya itu pasti langsung heboh sendiri jika mengetahui salah satu makhluk supranatural tinggal di rumahnya. Selain itu, banyak pertanyaan yang bertumpuk di kepalanya tentang semua hal yang belum ia ketahui.

Ngomong-ngomong, laki-laki itu belum terbangun. Lukanya juga sudah ia sembuhkan lagi walau tidak terlalu lama, mengingat kalau dia masih sangat kelelahan. Sedangkan peri kecil itu juga masih tertidur, sepertinya.

Memasak di dapur sambil memikirkan segalanya hampir membuatnya frustrasi, tapi ia harus tenang. Pikirkan segalanya dengan kepala dingin dan tidak boleh tergesa-gesa, tenang dan fokus. Kumpulkan dengan asi yang ada dan buat kesimpulan tenteng semuanya, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan selama dua orang di kamarnya belum terbangun.

Beruntung hari ini hari Minggu, jadi ia bisa beristirahat secara mental dan fisik di rumah.

Lalu, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Rumahnya memang tergolong sederhana dengan dua kamar tidur, tapi serumah dengan orang yang tidak dikenal, apalagi berlainan jenis...

Menggelengkan kepala dengan keras. Tidak tidak. Mereka tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya, walau begitu semakin dipikirkan kepalanya serasa mau pecah.

Melepas celemek dan mematikan kompor sejenak, Yuuki berniat untuk melihat kondisi laki-laki-yang ia perkiraan bernama Tobirama karena peri itu sempat memanggilnya begitu. Hal ini ia lakukan untuk kewaspadaan saja, tak lebih.

"Yuuki... " suara peri kecil terdengar menuju ke arahnya. Membuat yang dipanggil terkejut, gadis itu belum terbiasa dengan makhluk yang bernama peri itu.

"A-Ahh... A-Aeria-san," panggilnya gugup begitu melihat sang peri datang dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku mencium bau masakan enak," ujarnya senang. Peri kecil sepertinya akan terbangun karena... Makanan? Dunia itu luas ya...

Yuuki mengangguk pelan membenarkan ucapan Aeria. Ia tersenyum kecil, "maaf, tidak terlalu mewah masakannya."

"Tidak tidak," menggeleng pelan untuk menyangkal ucapan Yuuki. "Bagiku cake adalah segalanya!" Teriaknya penuh semangat ketika membayangkan cake yang sangat ia sukai.

"Baiklah. Kemarin aku membuat cake dan belum sempat kumakan," Yuuki membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan strawberry cake yang masih utuh.

Mata ice blue Aeria berbinar-binar.

"Cake! Cake!" Teriak peri itu kegirangan. Ia tak sabar memakan cake yang sudah dipotong-potong oleh Yuuki menjadi beberapa bagian sama besar.

Meletakkan sepotong kue pada piring kecil dan memberikannya pada Aeria, tak lama peri kecil itu memakan potongan strawberry cake itu dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya.

"Enak~~" puji peri itu. Sedangkan Yuuki tersenyum senang mendengar pujian itu.

Seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, Yuuki bertanya pada peri itu. "A-Ano... Apa ia sudah bangun?"

Menelan cake-nya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Yuuki. "Namanya Tobirama, Senju Tobirama. Dan ia belum bangun." Setelah menjawab pertanyaan itu, Aeria kembali memakan cake yang masih ada separuh miliknya itu. Asik sendiri.

Mengangguk pelan mendengarnya, gadis berambut jingga itu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar tamu yang berada di lantai satu. Sedikit ragu saat menatap sebuah pintu kamar dengan warna coklat tua, orang itu ada di sana. Entah masih pingsan atau sudah terbangun.

 _Cekrek_

Dibukanya pintu kamar, dan mendapati pria itu sudah duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil memegang kepala. Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, refleks Tobirama mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Yuuki berdiri di dekat pintu dengan wajah gugup.

"A-Ano... Ma-Maaf kalau aku mengganggu, permisi," tentu saja gugup mengetahui laki-laki itu sudah sadar saat ia memasuki kamar yang dipakai olehnya. Buru-buru Yuuki keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan juga gadis itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Bersandar di balik pintu untuk mengatur napasnya agar tidak gugup.

Senju muda itu masih menatap pintu kamar tersebut. Wajahnya yang datar dan tanpa ekspresi membuat siapa pun tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia mencoba bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar pakaian yang ada di kursi sebelah ranjang.

Di atasnya ada tulisan tangan dengan tulisan ' _Berterima kasihlah padaku ;) v '._

Tobirama tahu ini ulah siapa. Meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang memang tersedia di sana.

Ia menghela napas pelan ketika mengingat kejadian semalam. Seharusnya ia tidak tertolong karena lukanya cukup parah.

Beregenerasi pun tidak akan cukup. Kesimpulannya, pasti gadis tadi yang melakukannya-karena mustahil bagi Aeria untuk menyembuhkannya sendiri.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan memakai pakaian yang dibawakan Aeria untuknya, Tobirama keluar kamar dan mendapati gadis itu berdiri di depan pintu dengan kepala tertunduk. Ternyata selama ini ia berdiri di sana dan menunggunya. Tapi tetap saja wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ano... Lukamu?" tanyanya gugup sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Di wajah gadis itu terukir kekhawatiran, tentunya setelah kejadian semalam.

Masih terdiam tanpa menjawab apa pun. Pandangannya terarah lurus ke arah Yuuki, tidak menusuk namun membuat gadis itu gugup.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," ujarnya dingin dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sana.

Bingung. Khawatir. Itu yang dirasakan oleh Yuuki saat ini. Ia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi laki-laki yang semalam terluka parah, ditambah bertumpuknya berbagai pertanyaan di kepalanya.

Ia mengikuti laki-laki itu dari belakang. "Apa maksudmu tadi? Sudah jelas aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu karena... kau menyelamatkan nyawaku."

Ucapan gadis itu membuat langkahnya terhenti. Tobirama ingat bahwa tadi malam ia menyelamatkan gadis itu dari incaran seorang Akuma.

 _Bruk_

"Itte..." Yuuki meringis kesakitan saat kepalanya tanpa sengaja menabrak punggung Tobirama. Salahkan Senju itu yang berhenti tiba-tiba sehingga tanpa persiapan gadis itu menabraknya.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, tinggi Yuuki hanya sebatas bahu laki-laki itu.

Kuingatkan, Yuuki bukan loli. Jadi, bagi yang lolicon pergilah jauh-jauh dari sini, karena kalian tidak akan menemukan loli di sini.

Mundur beberapa langkah setelah menabrak punggung Tobirama, tentunya sambil mengelus-elus dahinya.

"A-Ah... Su-sumimasen..." membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali sebagai permintaan maaf karena tanpa sengaja menabraknya.

Sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kelakuan gadis itu, Senju muda itu hanya melirik sekilas ke belakang.

"Kau berbeda dari terakhir kali kita bertemu," bisiknya sangat lirih hingga tak dapat di dengar Yuuki dengan jelas.

Menegakkan badan dan menatap laki-laki itu. "A-ano, apa Anda mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanyanya bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"Hn," balasnya dingin. Kembali melangkah kaki meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tak terlalu peduli pada reaksi gadis itu.

Berjalan hingga menuju ruang makan, Tobirama langsung spechless melihat apa yang ada di meja ruang itu.

"Aye, Tobirama. Kau terlambat, masakan Yuuki sangat enak~~~" ucap bangga Aeria.

Peri kecil itu terkapar di meja makan dengan keadaan meja kosong melompong kecuali sisa-sisa makanan. Sepertinya Aeria yang memakan semuanya. Selera makan peri itu ternyata sangat besar.

"Kalau boleh aku ma..." Yuuki yang baru sampai di ruang makan langsung terpana melihat tak ada satu pun makanan di sana. Niatnya yang ingin bertanya pada Tobirama langsung sirna. Ia justru terpaku pada keadaan tempat ini.

"Ayo ke tempat lain," berbalik arah menjauh dari ruang makan, "kau sudah makan?" Bukannya mengkhawatirkan keadaannya sendiri, Tobirama bertanya pada Yuuki.

"Su-sudah tadi..." jawabnya. Ia masih tak mempercayai penglihatannya tadi. Makanan sebanyak itu habis dimakan oleh... Satu makhluk kecil?

"Hahh..." Menghela napas melihat Yuuki yang masih terpaku ditempat. Tidak bergerak seinci pun dari tempatnya. "Aeria, kau yang harus membersihkannya."

"Hee... Kenapa aku!?" Protes peri kecil itu, namun nyalinya langsung ciut saat diberi tatapan tajam oleh Tobirama. "Ha'i..." ujarnya lesu.

Begitu mendengar jawaban Aeria, Tobirama langsung menarik tangan Yuuki untuk pergi ke ruangan lain. Ke tempat yang cocok untuk berbicara. Padahal kelakuannya ini di luar sifat aslinya, tapi entah kenapa rasanya berubah jika bersama gadis ini.

Yuuki menurut saja saat ditarik begini, dirinya masih terpaku dan shok berat, ditambah ketidakpercayaan. Pikirannya melarang entah ke mana.

Ia menggoyangkan tangannya di hadapan wajah Yuuki untuk mengembalikan kesadaran gadis itu agar kembali ke dunia ini. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil, Yuuki telah sadar dari alam pikirannya.

"Ah... Sumimasen, aku masih tak percaya," ujarnya lirih setelah melihat kejadian tadi.

"Itu sudah biasa," ujar Tobirama. Ia duduk di sebuah sofa panjang, kini mereka berdua berada di ruang tengah yang dekat dengan ruang makan.

Mengangguk pelan membenarkan ucapan Tobirama. Gadis itu duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan tempat laki-laki itu duduk. Mereka berdua hanya dipisahkan sebuah meja kaca kecil.

Menarik napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Yang semalam, apa itu? Maksudku... Makhluk apa... Itu?" Tanya Yuuki lirih, masih ada rasa keraguan dan ketakutan untuk sekarang. Mencoba percaya walau itu mustahil.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku dahulu. Namaku Senju Tobirama, seorang Werewolf. Sedangkan yang ku lawan adalah seorang Akuma," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri sekaligus menjawab sedikit pertanyaan Yuuki.

"Ha-Hahh!?"

"Kau harus percaya. Sesulit apa pun itu, karena semua ini kenyataan apa adanya."

Tertawa gugup dalam hati mendengarnya. Di jaman modern ini masih ada makhluk supranatural, ia harus bicara pada Ino jika ada kesempatan.

"Lalu... Mengapa Akuma itu... Menyerangku?"

"Ia mengincarmu."

Tatapan takut dan tak percaya keluar dari manik shapire Yuuki. Ia butuh penjelasan.

"Jumlah Akuma lebih dari satu, dan mereka mengincarmu. Tepatnya mengincar keberadanmu di dunia ini. Jika kau mati, mereka dapat menguasai dunia ini. Menguasai kegelapan, membuat cahaya lenyap dari dunia ini."

Rasanya Yuuki ingin menangis saat ini juga. Perasaannya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Kenapa keberadaannya harus dimusnahkan? Apa salahnya? Kenapa harus dirinya? Kenapa bukan orang lain? Kenapa? Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dibenaknya. Ia tak tahu harus apa karena nyawanya sekarang terancam.

Sepasang tangan kokoh merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Yuuki yang kembali jatuh mentalnya balas memeluk Tobirama yang kini membawanya dalam pelukan.

"Ikutlah denganku, maka kau akan aman. Mereka tidak akan berani menyentuhmu."

Mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Tobirama. Yuuki menurut saja karena ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab semua. Juga alasan dirimu yang diincar."

"Onegai, kenapa… aku diincar?" tanya Yuuki lirih. Bayang-bayang kematian terus memasuki kepalanya. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya memeluk Tobirama lebih erat.

Merasakan tubuh gadis itu bergetar dan pelukannya yang semakin erat membuat Tobirama mengelus rambut jingga Yuuki.

"Karena kau... berasal dari klan Tatsuhiko, bukan Shiina. Namamu yang sebenarnya adalah Tatsuhiko Yuuki. Selain itu, kau juga seorang... "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih buat semua orang yang sudah berpartisipasi dalam pembuatan fic ini ^^**

 **Aku sangat senang karena telah berhasil menyelesaikan chapter 3 ini yang dipenuhi oleh banyak rintangan, huahahaha :v :v**

 **Dan tak ada yang tertindas di sini :v**

 **Bagi yang g percaya, Lucifer yang muncul di sini cuma Kitsune dan Agura. Bagi yang penasaran dengan nasib Ashalim... Aku juga penasaran... Yeah... Lihat saja chapter depannya :v**

 **See you next chapter**


End file.
